Don't Panic
by Archem
Summary: Feelings develop with all the attention Bowie has been showing Jonah since teaching him to play guitar and learning about his panic attacks.
1. Dynamism

This story takes place right after the end of the episode "A Walker to Remember", when Jonah skips the audition Bowie got him.

* * *

Jonah bashfully walked into the guitar shop, his eyes oscillating as he looked around for Bowie.

"Hey, man," said Bowie as he walked toward a nervous-looking Jonah.

"Hey. So, listen. I know you're probably mad at me for skipping the audition you got me with that lady, but-"

"I'm not mad," Bowie cut Jonah off in the middle of his anxious rambling.

"Wait, you're not?" asked Jonah, surprised.

"No," Bowie reiterated, laughing a bit. "Jonah, I never wanted to pressure you. I just see so much potential in you and I want you to explore it. I'm the one that should be sorry. You said you weren't ready and I pushed you anyway."

"No, Bowie. That's not it. I really appreciate you believing in me and getting me that audition, it's just..."

"Just what, man? You can tell me," said Bowie before taking a seat and beckoning Jonah to do the same.

Jonah sadly plopped down onto the seat across from Bowie.

"I saw Andi with...some guy, I don't know."

"Oooooh, so that's what this is about. I'm sorry, man. That really sucks."

"The worst part is that I saw them right before my audition. Well, I didn't actually _see_ them together, but I saw a painting they did together, then I bailed. I'm really sorry, Bowie. I should've just gone anyway."

"Hey," Bowie put a comforting hand on Jonah's small shoulder. "You wouldn't have been at your best with that on your mind, anyway, and I want you to bring your 'A' game when you perform. Don't worry about it. I'll get you another audition, when you're ready."

"Thanks, Bowie, so much. You're so understanding."

"Hey, I try, little man."

Bowie smiled endearingly, and Jonah smiled back. For a while, they just sat there, smiling at each other, Jonah looking into Bowie's eyes. Bowie wasn't exactly sure what was happening, but he just kept smiling, assuming Jonah had something he wanted to say, then, much to Bowie's surprise, Jonah stood up, walked over to him, and cupped Bowie's cheeks as Bowie was still sitting. The short Jonah was only slightly taller than a sitting Bowie, so he was kinda looking down as he looked into an extremely nervous-looking Bowie's eyes, still holding Bowie's face. After seeming to think for a moment, Jonah slowly moved his face toward Bowie's, their lips gently pressing against one another. Liking the way it felt, Jonah proceeded to kiss Bowie's lips a couple more times. Bowie involuntarily grabbed Jonah's tiny waist as Jonah continued to cup Bowie's face with his hands. Jonah kissed his lips a fourth time, then moved his face back slightly, as if to view how Bowie was reacting to what he was doing. Bowie was looking sweetly at Jonah, then his head dropped a bit.

"Jonah, I...we can't."

"Why not?" Jonah asked innocently, still holding Bowie's face.

"You're just... _so_ young. I mean, don't get me wrong, you're _gorgeous_ , but I just don't see how kissing you could lead anywhere positive. I mean, I'd be freaking out if the store wasn't empty and people saw what we were doing."

"Oh. I'm really sorry, Bowie. You're just always so nice to me, and you helped me find a way to get over my panic attacks, and you taught me to play the guitar, and even gave me a guitar and, I just..."

Jonah started to breath a bit heavily.

"Hey, whoa, whoa. Calm down. It's okay. Don't have a panic attack, okay?" Bowie, still sitting and holding the standing Jonah's waist, pulled him closer. "It's alright," he said while looking into Jonah's eyes.

He noticed that Jonah was still having a hard time slowing his breathing, so he reluctantly kissed Jonah for the fifth time, which started to finally calm Jonah back down. Jonah grabbed Bowie's face again.

"This again?" Bowie said, laughing.

Despite Bowie's joking statement, Jonah had a bit of a serious look on his cute face, which indicated to Bowie that he was about to say something serious.

"Oh, God. What is it?" Bowie asked nervously.

"I really like you," admitted Jonah, face turning red.

"Oh, God. What have I done? This is my fault. I led you on, Jonah, with all the attention I've been showing you, and I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I just wanna know one thing: do you like me?"

"Of course I like you, dude. You're awesome."

Bowie smiled.

"No, I mean...do you _like_ me?"

"Uh, to be honest, Jonah, I'm confused. I mean, I can't say no. I definitely didn't mind kissing you. But I know you're too young for me. I never meant for this to happen. I just wanted to help you."

"So, are you saying that you do like me back? Can you teach me how to kiss, then?" Jonah asked.

"Well, you already know how to kiss. You just kissed me...five times."

"No, I mean, really kiss, you know? Like, when people open their mouths and stuff."

"Wait, you wanna kiss _me_ like that? Oh, no, no, no. See, Jonah, _that_ kind of kissing leads to other things that you're _definitely_ not ready for."

"Well, you taught me to play guitar, and I never would've thought I was ready for that. You make me feel safe, Bowie. I'm not scared of trying new things if they're with you."

"Oh, Jesus Christ, Jonah. Please don't say what I think you wanna say."

"All I'm saying is, if you teach me how to kiss, and it leads to other things, I won't be scared. You make me feel like I'm ready."

"Okay, wait. How did we get here? I thought you liked Andi. You were just broken up about her, right?"

"Yeah, but...I like you too, and I know you'd never break my heart like Andi does."

"Okay, but Andi's a girl, and I'm a...well, not even a boy, but a man, a grown man. Doesn't that bother you?"

"Not really."

"First of all, I'm the luckiest man in the world, because you're beyond beautiful, but what do you want from me Jonah? I kinda feel like I'm losing my mind, right now. Do you want me to be your boyfriend or something? I don't know what to do with you, Jonah. You're just a kid."


	2. Escapade

Back by popular demand.

* * *

Bowie was fast asleep in his bed, until a text message awoke him.

 _ **Jonah:** Hey. What are you doing? I'm bored._

Bowie lifted up his alarm clock and put it directly in front of his face to see the time. It was 11:46 P.M. on a school night. Shouldn't that kid be asleep?

 _ **Bowie:** Sleeping. Shouldn't you be?_

 _ **Jonah:** All I can think about is how I wanna be kissing you, right now._

Bowie felt a lot of shame. He wanted so badly not to involve himself with Jonah in that way, but Jonah's perfect face and smooth little body had such control over Bowie.

 _ **Jonah:** I wanna see you._

 _ **Bowie:** Right now? How? There's no way your parents would be cool with you leaving the house this late._

 _ **Jonah:** I know, but I was thinking maybe you could come over._

 _ **Bowie:** Your dad will murder me, literally._

 _ **Jonah:** Just sneak in through my window. Amber used to do it all the time._

 _ **Bowie:** What if I get caught?_

 _ **Jonah:** Trust me, you won't._

Bowie covered his face with his pillow. What had he gotten himself into? He should've rejected Jonah the moment he kissed him, but he couldn't. Jonah was just...too gorgeous. He got up and put on his most sneaky-looking black hoodie, then made his way outside to his truck.

When he got to Jonah's house, he sent him a text asking which window was his, and Jonah informed him that it would be the one on the right side of the house that was open. Jonah already had a ladder near the window for Bowie to use, so he climbed right on up and through the window.

"Thanks for coming," said Jonah, smiling.

"No prob," replied Bowie halfheartedly.

Not knowing what to do, he sat on Jonah's bed.

"So, now what," asked Bowie nervously.

Jonah sat next to Bowie, grabbed his face, and kissed him deeply. Bowie had another opportunity to reject Jonah, but of course he instead grabbed Jonah's waist and got deeply involved in the kiss.

"Can you tell I've been practicing?" Jonah took a break from the kiss to ask.

"Yeah, I can definitely tell. You certainly were...licking my tongue a lot," responded Bowie.

The kiss was actually terrible. It seemed like the only thing Jonah learned was to stick his tongue as far in the other person's mouth as possible.

"Whoa," said Jonah after noticing Bowie's erection.

"I'm sorry, it was involuntary. It's because you were kissing me so hardcore," explained a beet red Bowie.

Jonah chuckled.

"Bowie, it's okay. I'm not a little kid. I know how boners work. So, what do you wanna do?"

"What, regarding my boner? Absolutely nothing. Jesus, Jonah, you're saying it like it's no big deal. What is with you?"

"I don't know, I guess I just don't see what the big deal is. I've seen internet porn and stuff, so I know what two guys do together."

Bowie would have loved to get into every orifice Jonah had, but he knew his thoughts weren't right.

"Maybe we can just watch a movie?" Bowie suggested.

"I'm fine with that."

"Okay, cool. Then let's watch a movie."

Jonah smiled, then went over to his DVD collection, pulling out the ones he thought could be interesting to watch. Bowie stared at Jonah's ass as he was bent over searching. He was wearing basketball shorts as pajama bottoms, which didn't leave much to the imagination. He clearly wasn't wearing underwear under them. Jonah finally chose a DVD, then inserted it into the player. He crawled up into the bed next to Bowie.

"What's this?" asked Bowie.

"American Pie."

"What!? Why do you even have that? That's not for kids."

"My parents don't know I have it, but it's hilarious."

"Yeah, and very sexual," Bowie added.

"So?" remarked Jonah. "What do you think kids my age do? Finger paint? We do masturbate at my age, Bowie. I am a teen in middle school, after all. What do I have to do to prove it to you and make you stop treating me like a little kid?"


	3. First Thing

Beds are the warmest, most comfortable places a person could be. They swaddle us in comfort, relaxation, and rest. Bowie's bed felt a bit more comfortable than usual, though. Particularly, he felt a heavenly warmth swathing him. It felt amazing and not like anything Bowie had felt in a while. Maybe is was the comforter he was under. As a matter of fact, looking down at the comforter, he didn't recognize it. It was a blue plaid comforter. When did he get a blue plaid comforter...and when did he get a shelf with trophies on it? Oh, crap. He was still in Jonah's bedroom. He must've fallen asleep there last night. Then, that lovely warmth must have been radiating from...

Bowie tore back the covers to reveal a sleeping Jonah's body, Jonah's arm and leg splayed across Bowie. Jonah was wearing nothing but his basketball shorts from last night. Now Bowie recognized the last time he felt that warm feeling; it was the last time he had a girlfriend. There was nothing quite like the heat of another human being to keep you warm at night. For a moment, Bowie just lied there smiling at the sight of the angelically sleeping Jonah. He ran his fingers through Jonah's soft hair before glancing at the alarm clock. Holy crap, it was almost time for Jonah to get up for school, which meant Jonah's parents would also be up. Suddenly, the reality of his situation hit him all at once. Bowie placed his hand on his forehead as he tried to figure out how he'd leave Jonah's home unseen. Even if he exited through the window, it'd be a tall order not to be seen leaving a teen boy's window in broad daylight by someone outside.

Bowie must've been moving around more than he thought during his deliberation, because Jonah woke up not long after. It took Jonah a moment to realize he was lying on the body of a man. He looked up and smiled when he realized he was lying on Bowie.

"You stayed," said Jonah with his morning voice, still smiling.

"Yeah, of course," responded Bowie, even though he hadn't stayed the night on purpose.

He was a bit captivated looking at Jonah's gorgeous smile. Somehow, Jonah looked even more angelic than usual, even after just waking up. He couldn't help but relocate his sight to Jonah's pink nipples. He'd never seen them before, but they were small and pink like he'd expect. Bowie was a lot more interested in looking at them than he'd expect himself to be. Jonah noticed, and traced Bowie's vision to figure out where he was looking. When he realized the target of Bowie's glance, he grabbed Bowie's hand and placed it on his small chest. Bowie rubbed his hand across the creamy, smooth skin on Jonah's chest, grazing Jonah's now semi-erect nipples, which made Jonah moan slightly.

"That feels good," said Jonah.

Hearing Jonah's voice sort of snapped Bowie out of the trance that his adorable body put him in. He kicked himself every time he became sexual toward Jonah.

"Crap, sorry. Your young body is just so beautiful," Bowie admitted.

"You really like my nipples, huh?"

Bowie turned red at the question.

Jonah positioned himself on top of Bowie, so that he was sitting on Bowie's lap facing him. He placed his hand on the back of Bowie's head and gently pushed Bowie's head toward his nipple. Without a second thought, Bowie took one of Jonah's small nipples into his mouth. It felt way better than Jonah expected, and he found himself moaning at the feeling of Bowie's tongue swiping across his pink nipple, until Bowie suddenly stopped.

"Okay, first of all, I obviously shouldn't be doing this. Second of all, if your parents hear you moaning, I'm screwed, so I should probably get dressed."

Bowie got out of Jonah's bed and started to put his pants on, but he had to wait a second because of the engorged erection he had. It was a good thing he was wearing underwear. Embarrassed, he glanced over at Jonah, who looked sort of amazed.

"Dude, your penis looks huge," said Jonah.

"Uh, thanks," responded Bowie, face turning even more red, now.


	4. Daring Progressions

Bowie was relaxing and watching TV, enjoying his day off from work, when his doorbell rang. When he opened the door, Jonah was standing there, smiling.

"Hey there," Bowie greeted awkwardly.

"Hey," Jonah responded before reaching up to grab Bowie's neck and give him a quick kiss.

Jonah then proceeded to walk right in and take a seat on the couch. Caught by surprise at Jonah's comfortableness, Bowie stood in front of the doorway for a few seconds before finally closing the door. He took a seat beside Jonah.

"So, what's up?" inquired Bowie.

"I thought we could hang out, since you don't have work today."

"Wait, how'd you know I didn't have work?"

"Andi told me."

"She just randomly told you?"

"No, I asked."

"Don't you think she may find it a little suspicious that you're asking about my work schedule?"

"Relax; you are still my guitar teacher." 

"Oh, right. I guess that works."

"Sometimes, I feel like you're ashamed of me," Jonah admitted sadly.

Bowie pulled Jonah close and cuddled him on the couch.

"I'm not _ashamed_ of you. How could I be? You're beautiful. I just don't wanna cause problems in your life. You're so young and you don't deserve to have to deal with such a complicated relationship. Imagine if Andi found out."

"I understand. It just feels crappy, sometimes."

"Look, I'll admit that, sometimes, when you do stuff like call me 'babe', it freaks me out a little. I mean, I should be honored that you find me worthy of your affection, but at the end of the day, we can't just pretend like there isn't a huge age difference here, and I can't help feeling guilty about that sometimes."

"I get it. I wish we could just be together without worrying about what everyone else thinks, but I know that's not realistic."

Jonah seemed really sad, so Bowie felt like he needed to do something to brighten his spirits.

"Tell you what; how about we go out somewhere, together, just you and me," Bowie offered.

"Really? That'd be awesome."

Jonah started to smile again.

"So, where do you wanna go? Anywhere you want," said Bowie.

"Well, you know that new water park that just opened up? I was gonna go with Cyrus, but I think it'd be more special to go with you. I'll just go with Cy a different day."

"Sounds good to me," agreed Bowie.

He was surprised and secretly relieved that Jonah had chosen such an innocent activity that was unlikely to make it obvious to whomever would be around that they were dating.

"Let me just throw on my swim trunks," said Bowie.

He walked off toward his bedroom. A curious Jonah followed behind him. Jonah stood in the doorway watching as Bowie changed. Bowie had no idea Jonah had watched him until he was finished and turned toward the doorway.

"You little creep," commented Bowie playfully.

Jonah smirked.

"Don't stand there smirking. You are so damn naughty."

"Then do something about it. I dare you."

After Jonah said that, Bowie stood there squeezing his eyelids shut and clenching his fists, trying to control himself.

"What's wrong, Bowie?" asked Jonah slyly, knowing full well that Bowie was fighting himself.

"Just shut up. I can't hear your voice right now."

Jonah secretly loved seeing Bowie tortured by his urges toward Jonah.

"Okay, I'm good. Let's go get your swim trunks," said Bowie after taking a moment to settle himself.

Jonah chuckled, then followed Bowie as he walked toward the front door. He grabbed Bowie's hand right as they reached the door.

"What are you doing, now?" asked Bowie.

"I dare you to hold my hand 'til we get to your truck."

"What? Are you nuts?"

"Pussy," commented Jonah.

"Oh, I'm a pussy, am I?"

Bowie immediately grabbed Jonah's hand, then swung the front door open.

"Well, let's go," said Bowie.

They walked out of Bowie's apartment holding hands. Bowie never could resist a challenge. He was a very competitive person. Once they got outside, Bowie took it upon himself to prove to Jonah that he wasn't a 'pussy'. He bent down and kissed Jonah right there in front of his apartment. Jonah instinctively cupped Bowie's face as they kissed. Neither one of them cared if anyone was watching. A lady that was walking by outside covered her mouth with her hand, then started to say something to the person she was walking with. Jonah glanced over at her while kissing Bowie and started to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" asked Bowie.

He hadn't noticed that someone had seen them.

"That lady totally saw us," said Jonah.

"Guess what? I don't even care. Who's a pussy, now?"


End file.
